SergeantCommandArmy
SergeantCommandArmy (formerly AwesomeAdriehl) is a Filipino Good User who hates Inhumane Species, Bad Users, A Corrupt Government, the UTUBETROLL Police, MNLF, North Korea Army, ISIS, Terrorists, and Criminals. He is also a GoAnimate Navy member, Taylor Team Family Member, Inhumane-Species Hunter and a Chef Cook. In GoAnimate, his Arch-Enemies are Tommy Parky and Collin the Snatchers. Optimus500050 was formerly one, but he didn't want to be an arch-enemy anymore since he was formerly bad In real life, his Arch-Enemies are Adam Jennie or Tommy Parky and also He Has an Another Arch Enemies a Unhuman Species Name Cameron the Werelizard Humanoid in Adult Swim Ops,. SERGEANT COMMANDARMY is Bruce Adriehl L Concepcion He is also a Good Boy and Smart Boy, He is Also a Memeber of Pan pacific Defense Corp as a Jaeger Pilot. and Also He is Leader of the Human RESISTANCE as a RESISTANCE Soldier. in OC Form as SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY Has a Gun M4A1 Carbine. in Admin Form as AwesomeAdriehl Has a Sword Gun,Colt Model 933,M16 or M4A1 Carbine. (Note: SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY is Not a Bad User But He is a Good User.) (Note: Do Not Call SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY a Bad user or Any Bad Name, He is Not a Bad User He is a Real Good User,He is a Good Boy,Smart Boy,Kind Boy and a Friendly Boy Also He Love Goanimate Forever He Loves Good User Forever and He Love Making Friend to the Good User, But He Hates Bad User He is Allies with the Good User and Also He is the Enemies of the Bad User) AWESOMEADIEHL with a Emo Hair of 2015 Version!!!!!!.jpg Adminadriehl!!!!!!.jpg Awesomeadriehl's Car!!!!!.jpg|AwesomeAdriehl's Car Sgt. COMMANDARMY!!!! Allies= Sam Chen, HeroesYes VillainNo, Taylor JoilCoeur, Patrick Arrmand, Connor Robinson, Alan Cook, 941214 (Brandon Gombirit), DinzyDragon, TrigonometryComedian, Benjamin Nilsson, KodyAnimation2014, Mike Harper, Ghost Riley Simon, Captain Price, Soap Mactavish, TheSuperBaxter, James Taylor, RyanStrikeback2000, Shawn Brunner, Philippe Moreau, Ask-Officer Jamal/AskSergeantHarris(Michael), Xg-armagged0n(Rich)Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru), Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis), AskIce Princess(Amber), AskJudeBountyHunter(Andrew), billyhall2348, ShizukaIsCutie, BluesodaMania,Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina), Wikipediauser(Commander Andy), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke), Johnny Depp, Sam Ford, Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Trisha Low, Sade Connaly, Toyota IQ(Osagie Skinner)(formerly), Tom Cruise, Otaku-is-Me(Attia Robinson), Ask-Demi(Lesly), Mark Wahlberg, Michael Bay, Jaden Smith, Jackie Chan, Brad Pitt, Jay Z, Robert Downey jr, Will Smith, Avril lavigne, Kelsey Grammer, Rick Tews, Linkin Park, KMFDM, Papa Roach, James Spader, Channing Tatum, Chris Evan, Collin Farrel, Kate Beckinsale, Jessica Biel, Patrick Stewart, Seth Rogen, Biker Against Child Abuse, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Christian Bale, Warren Haters, Taylor Hayes, Cherry(Work at Play to Learn), Lenelyn(Work at Yellow Hat),Pete Ferolin Bajao,Caroline0204,,Tacocomedian,Robocop,Gideon,Chase Mccain,Robin Padilla,Sgt.Kelly,Pvt.Grant,David Mason,Sgt.Frank,Hesh,Merrick,Ajax,Elias,Agent Coulson,Superheroes,LT.Cage,LT.Ford,Pan Pacific Defense Corp,Jaegers Pilot,Clara,SHIELD Agents,NEST Soldier,Autobots,Marcus,John Conner,The Avengers,X-Men,Badcop/Good Cop,SeaHawk Pilot,Ajax,Karla ,sophie the Otter,Bonnie the Sackboy,Alex Young,Karla,Alan Dampsy and Keegen, Sophie the Otter, Optimus500050 (AKA Jamiem2001), TheFabulousDC03 |-|Enemies= Warren Cook, Joey Nigro, Kim Jong Un, Bobby Poopyguy, NopeComedian, Brandi and the Friends, Jacob and the Friends, Janet Napoles, Nathan Pearson, Justin Bieber, Adam Jennie, Pervy Peppermint, Calum1998, Penny and Mitch, Grandchase Realcook, Grandchase Warrengirl, Dora Rocks, Daredevil48(Rikia).Lothos Grandchase, SallyJones1998, Supermariking1999, Powejohn25UTTP, Rex Fury, Blackwell Forrest, Shinegreymon96, Makarov, Cheil Masoke, Arthur Tjandra, Kang, Supermarioking1999, Ross the Monster King, Commander Rog Parkinson, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, The CyberSquad, Chris and Martin Kratt, Sister Jigglypuff, Rebbeca Black, Tommy Parky, Toyota IQ (Osagie Skinner), General Shephard, Nur Misuari, Abu Makr, Selena Gomez, Theory T, Memy9909, Menendez,jonathan Irons,Annie(OC),Ross the Monster King(OC)Daniel Osborne,Powerjohn25,Luistro Armin,Art Theft,Criminal,UTUBETROLL Police Officer,Terrorist,Gangster,Troublemaker,Unhuman Species,Trolls,Humanoid,Zombie,Aliens,Monster,Kaiju,Federator,Pendleton Ward,Andy Panda,School Barber,Decepticons,Vampires and Rorke from the Federation |-|Likes (Favorite TV Shows)= 21 Jump Street,Clipaholics,Napoles Dynamite,Ultimate Spiderman,Space Dandy,Cowboy Bebop,Soul Eater,Deadman Wonderland,Accel World,Coppelion,Naruto,Superjail,Agent of Shield the Walking Dead,Sleepy Hollow,Gundam 00,Bleach,Little Buster,The Venture Bros,NTSF SD SUV,Metalocalypse,China IL,South Park Brickleberry,Generation Kill,Dexter (2006),Glee,Bob's Burger,The Simpsons,Family Guy Clevelend Show,Futurama,Evangelion,Squidbilles,Attack on Titan,Robot Chicken,Fullmetal Alchemist,Gravity Falls,Adult Swim Shows,Disney XD Shows,Comedy Central,FX,AMC,The CW,TNT,Toonami,The Boondocks,Afro Samurai,Ninjago,Iron Man Armor Adventure,Hellsing,King of the Hill,Sherlock,Phineas and Ferb,One Piece,Voltron,Robotech,Star Blazer,Sword Art Online,High School of the Dead,Transformers TV Show,Transformers Armada,Transformers Energon,Transformers Cybertron,Transformers Prime,Transformers Go,Fairy Tail,Megaman Starforce,Little Battle Experience,Sket Dance,Beelzebub,Code Geass,Psyco Pass,Symphogear,Elfen Lied,Tiger and Bunny,Macross Zero,Titan Maximum,Children Hospital,Gaogaigar,Machine Robo Rescue,Kill Me Baby,Star Driver,Space Dandy,Arrow,Aquarion,Senki Zesshou Symphogear,Yu-Gi-Oh,Shamen King,Majin Bone,Gundam Seed,Gundam Bulid Fighters,Initial D,Terra Nova,Aqua Teen Hunger Squad,Blassreiter,Moral Orel,Grimm,Spartacus,Monster Garage,NCIS,Bones,Heroman,Squidbillies,TrueBlood,Hawaii Five- O,Battlestar Galatica,Coppelion,Criminal Minds,Star Wars Rebels,Falling Skies,Revolution,Keroro,Unsupervised,Kamen Rider,Super Robot Wars,Newsreaders,Halo,Black Panther,Defiance,Ultimate Force,Blue Dragon,Idaten Jump,Ghost Hunter,Hellsing,Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H,Ninja Warrior,Kidlat,Leverage,Tiger and Bunny,Code Geass,Bleach,Lego Legend of Chima,Dragonball,Halo,Axe Cop,Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles,Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Appleseed,Vividred Operation,Strike Witch,Hunter x Hunter,Panty and Stocking,MTV Shows,Boboiboy,Power Stone,Gunslinger Girl,Gun Frontier,Arrow,Archer,Comedy Bang Bang,Kill La Kill,Dan Vs,Once Upon a Time TV Series,Gurren Lagann,AMDriver,Majin Bone,Hayate the Combat Bulter,Power Ranger,Sym Bionic Titan,Zombieland the TV Series,Daria,Godzilla the Animated Series,Star Wars the Clone wars,Community,Gi Joe Sigma 6,Gi Joe Resolute,Gi Joe TV Series,Bates Motel,Shamen King,Game of Thrones,Transformers the Animated,Brave Police J-Decker,Brave Command Fire Dagwon,The Big Bang Theory,Full Metal Panic,Daigunder,Rookie Blue,Mad Man,Randy Cunningham,Motorcity,Kickin' It,' Crash & Bernstein,Max Steel,'Mighty Med,'Avengers Assemble,Slugterra'',Valvrave,Parasyte,Team Hot Wheel,Hot Wheel Battle Force 5,Doctor Who,Game of Thrones,Good Cop,Evolution:Alienators Continues,What with Andy,FUNimation,Boys TV Show,Adult TV Show,Teenage TV Show,Rated R TV Show,Rated PG-13 TV Show,Violence TV Show and More Awesome Show. |-|Dislikes (Least Favorite TV Shows)= Cartoon Network Show Like Adventure Time,Regular Show,The Amazing World of Gumball,Steven Universe,Uncle Grandpa,Powerpuff Girls and Other Cartoon Network Show (Except Transformers Animated,Star Wars the clone Wars Lego Ninjago,Sym Bionic Titan and Legend of Chima Only),Tom and Jerry,,Winnie the Pooh,Wild Tornberrys,Rugrats,Bravest Warrior,Shimajiro,Wild Kratts,Nature Cat,George Shrinks,Odd Squad,Maya and Miguel,Postcards from Buster,Zoom,Vice Ganda,Spongebob,Budoy,ben 10 Trilogy TV,Mr Big,Smurf,Rated PG TV Show,Wallance and Gromit,Shaun the Sheep,Geronimo Stilton,Ned's Newt,Andy Panda,Step Inside Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Groundling Marsh, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Get Squiggling, Brum, Spot, Animal Jam,Allegra's Window, George and Martha, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Tweenies, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, The KangaZoo Club, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Angelmouse, Wordgirl, Maisy, Curious George, Shining Time Station, Salty's Lighthouse, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child,Junie B Jone |-|Likes (Favorite Movies)= Godzilla,Edge of Tomorrow,Man of Steel,Big Brother 2014,Lego Movie,Pacific Rim,Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters,Transformers 1,Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon,Transformers 4 Age of Extinction,Transformers Movie Trilogy,Gi Joe Rise of Cobra,Gi Joe Retaliation,Thor,Thor Dark World,Iron Man Movie Trilogy,Captain America,Captain America WInter Soldier,Marvel Movie,DC Movie,Green Lartern,Gangster Squad,Gravity,Jack the Giant Slayer,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Star Trek,Star Trek Into Darkness,Assassin Creed Movie,Sabotage,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,Hunger Game Movie Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,RPG Metanoia,Total Recall,R.I.P.D.,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy,The Wolverine,X-Men First Class,X-Men the Day of Future Past,Legendary Picture Movie,47 Ronin,Tron Legacy,Battleship,Lone Ranger,The Darkest Hour,Die Hard Trilogy,Robocop,Jack Reacher,Jack Ryan,Jurassic World,The Avengers,The Avenegrs Age of Ultron,Elysium,Rise of the Planet of the Apes,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,in Time,Olympus has Fallen,Despicable Me Trilogy,In Time,White House Down,Red Dawn,The Expendables Movie Trilogy,Death Race,Clash of the Titan,Wrath of the Titan,World War Z,Ghost in the Shell,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Battle Los Angeles,Need for Speed Movie,Oblivion,Terminator Movie Trilogy,Eagle Eye,Alex Cross,Escape Plan,Looper,Last Stand,Promethesus,Red 1 & 2,The Kingsman the Secret Service,Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth,2012,Justice League Movie,The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2,Fantastic Four,John Carter,Guardians of the Galaxy,Monster,Cloverfield,The Watch,Scott Pilgrim vs the World,I Am Number Four,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie,Paprika,Big Hero 6,Dragonball Movie,One Piece Movie,Naruto Movie,Jack the Giant Slayer,Mortal Instrument,Starship Troopers,Green Hornet,Ninja Assassin,Evangelion Movie,Japanese Monster Movie,Universal Soldier,Cloud Atlas,Seed of Destrution,Bleach Movie,Ang Pandy,Paprika,Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion,Zombieland,Jupiter Ascending,The Secret Service,After Earth,Avatar Movie Trilogy,Initial D,Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution,Movie,Interstellar,Trascedence,Police Story Movie,James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy,Men in Black Movie Trilogy,Green Zone,Cyber,Violence Movie,James Cameron Movie,Michael Bay Movie,Guillermo Del Toro Movie,Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy,Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy,Star Trek Movie Trilogy,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Genesis,Sinking of Japan,The Host,Blade,Daybreaker,Abduction,Minecraft Movie,Star Driver Movie,Boboiboy Movie,Gundam Movie,The Darkest Hour,Cowboy Bebop Movie,Cowboy and Aliens,The Vice,Evangelion Movie,Tiger and Bunny Movie,Attack on Titan Movie,Appleseed Movie,The Simpsons Movie,Predator,X-Force Movie,Xmen Apocalypse,Warcraft Movie,Starcraft Movie,Lord of illusion,Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours,Evolution,Chris and Pill Movie,Halo Movie,Rated R Movie,Rated PG-13 Movie,Action Movie,Crime Movie,Drama Movie,Fantasty Movie,Horror Movie,Superheroes Movie,Thrills Movie and War Movie,Action-Comedy Movie,Action-Sci-fi Movie and Other Awesome Movie. |-|Dislikes (Least Favorite Movies)= Lorax,Hop,Bolt,Toy Story Movie Trilogy,Omega and Alpha,Smurf and Smurf 2,Cloud with the Chance of Meatball 1 and 2,UP,Wall-E,Monster INC,Monster Universty,Dolphin Tale,Chicken Run,Wallace and Gromit Movie,Shaun the Sheep Movie,Tom and Jerry Animated Movie,Plane,Cars,Rio 1 & 2,Ice Age Movie Trilogy,Shrek Movie Trilogy,Madagascar Movie Trilogy,Incredible Wonderstone,Powerpuff Girl Movie,Safe Haven,Peanut Movie,Annie,Clifford Movie,Cat in the Hat Movie,Aikatsu the Movie,Winnie the Pooh Movie,Happy Feet 1 & 2,Top Cat the Movie,Scooby-Doo,Rugrats,Wild Thornberrys movie,Ice Age Movie Trilogy,Pixar Movies,Charile Web,Cats and Dog Movie Trilogy,Magicial Girl Movie,Rated G Movie,Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!,Horton Hears a Who!,Last Unicorn,Son of God,''The Book of Life,Epic,Rise of the Guardian,The Croods,Puss in Boots,Turbo,'Mr. Peabody & Sherman,How to Train Your Dragon,Home,Kung Fu Panda''''',Raising Helen,Letter to God,Diary ng Pangat,American Tail Trilogy, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry The Movie, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack,Super Babies Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, The Rugrats Movie, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie,Rated PG Movie. |-|Likes= Lego,KRE-O,Transformers,Gi Joe,Animax,Fox,Comedy Central,Sagging pants,Toonami,Adult Swim,Disney XD,Disney Channel,TNT,AMC,MTV,Fox Crime,Discovery Channel,Discovery Turbo,Cinemax,HBO,HBO Signature,HBO Original,Skybound Comics,Gay,DC Comics,Marvel Comics,Comics,Comic Books,Cosplay,Anime,Anime Cosplay,Exhibit,Anime Manga,Anime Comic,Anime Violence Television and Movie,Violence Movie and TV,AC/DC,Manny Pacquiao,Starcraft,Warcraft,Need for Speed,Daft Punk,Eminem,Tom Cruise,Colin Farrell,Kate becknsale,Jessica Biel,Robert Downey Jr,Johnny Depp,Don Omar,Mark Wahlberg,Johan Hill,Michael Bay Movie,F***ing,James Cameron Movie,Stan Lee,Guillermo Del Toro,Heroes,Superheroes,Jackin Chan,Jeremy Runner,Irdis elba,Chris Evan,Goanimate,KMFDM,Sunrise,Bandai,Linkin Park,Papa Roach,Avril lavigne,Evanescene,(PSY Oppa Gangnam Style & Gentlemenm)AdultSwim Games,Disney XD Games,FX,Fox Action movie,Fox Premium Movie,Botcon,E3 Expo,San Diego Comic Con,Cosplay,Soldier,Police,Ninja,Samurai,Guitar,Drums,Voice,Singing,Dancing,R.I.P.D.,The Walking Dead,Iorn Man,Thor,Captain Americam,Hawakaye,Black Widow,Nick Fury,Hulk,Martial Arts,Running,Exercise,Boxing,Capcom,Resident Evil,Vandalism go animate wikia,Megaman,Dethklok,Sleeping Dogs,Assassin Creed,Mysims Game Trilogy,Roblox,Minecraft,Beatiful Girls,Anime Girls,HBO Action Movie,History Channel,Knights,Swords,Boys Stuff,Boys Toys,Boys TV Show,Vampire Weekend,Mika,Gorillaz,Sideshow Collection,Nerf,Guns,Weapons,Swords,Sword Gun,Tekken,Giant Robots,Spaceships,Japanese Monster Movie,Action movie,Crime Movie,Fantasty Movie,Horror Movie,Superheroes,Sci-Fi Movie,Thrills Movie and War Movie,Rated R Movies,Rated PG-13 Movies,Deviantart,Facebook,Long Hair for Boys,Shade Glasses,Performing Art School,Music School,Martial Art School,Military School,Baxer Fans,Warren Haters,Baby Show Haters,Gundam,Bandai,Godzilla,Japanese Giant Robot,Japanese,Swimming,Legoland,Universal Studois (Like Transformers the Ride,Water World,Jurassic park Theme ,Despicable Me the Ride,The Simpsons the Ride and Revenge of the Mummy),Beef,Burrito,Sushi,Burger,Rice,Garlic Rice,Bread,French Fries,Taco,Milk Tea,Beef Tapa,Beef Steak,Coke,Coke Zero,Root Beer,Royal,Spirte,Pepsi,Mountain Dew,7-UP,Tang,Miranda,Fish,Good User,Comic Books,Matt Damon,Sharlto Copley,Lego City Undercover,Lego Movie Video Games,Lego Video Games,Nerds,Assassin,Agents,Spy,Mecenary,SWAT,Paintball Gun,Xbox,Wii U,3DS,DSi,Wii,Government Agent,Dexter,House of the Dead,Time Crisis,Special Force,RESISTANCE,Ghost Recon,Ghost Squad,Time Crisis,Ninja Assualt,Halo,Hot wheels,Star Trek,Star Wars,Robots,Emo Hair,Manga Drawings,Anime Drawings,Call of Duty,Homefront,Killzone,Battefield,Lego Drawings,Roblox Drawings,Awesome Drawings,Heaven,Race Car,Labybirth Academy,Dark Side,Wanted,Lego Marvel Superheroes,Lego DC Superheroes,Lego Galaxy Squad,Lego City Undercover,Lego Ultra Agent,KRE-O Cityvilles,KRE-O Transformers,KRE-O Gi Joe,KRE-O Star Trek,Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,Lego Monster Fighters,Lego Dino,Lego Movie Sets,Lego Movie Video Games,Arnold Schwarzenegger,Brad Pitt,Matt Damon,R.I.P.D,FUNimation,School,Metal Gear Solid,Silent Hill,All You Need is Kill,IDW Comics,Dark Horse Comics,the 39 Clues,Mortal Instrument,Hunger Game Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,Walking Dead Comic,His School year for Sept-June,Jaden Smith,Will Smith,Adult Movie,Teenage Movie,Rick Tew's Ninja Gym,Rusell Strutely,Girlfriend,Ministry of Music Performing Art School,Sport Car,Awesome Cars,Violence Video Games,South Korea,America,Japan,China,Russia,United Knigdom,France,Italy,Austraila,Philippine and Singapore,Time Crisis,Culver City Performing Art School,War,Nerds,Being a Nerd,Baby shows getting killed,Cooking Awesome Food,Toys for the Big Boys,Halo,Black Panther,Afro Samurai,Coppelion,Megaman,F-Zero Metroid,Science,Mcdonald,Sumo Sam,Burger King,Jollibee,KFC,Wendy's,Pizza Hut,Greenwich,Army Navy,Chatime,Expensive Toys,Expensive Food,IMAX,Arch Con,Botcon,America Food,Filipino Food,Italy Food,Singapore Food,Korean Food,Chinese Food,British,Austraila Food,France Food British Food,Being a Good Boy and Smart Boy Forever,being a Good User,Rock Song Hard Rock,Metal Rock ,K-pop,Bump Cars,Arcade,Kart Race,Voice,Seth Rogen,Cheeseburger,Big Mac,Salmon,Education in Music and Acting,Health Food,Junk Food,Drama Movie,Particual Exam and Pinoy Pride Boxing. |-|Dislikes= Cartoon Network,Warren Cook,Baxter Haters,Daniel Osborne,Powerjohn25,UTUBETROLL Police,Supermarioking199,Booby Poopy guy,Fake VHS Opening,Angry Birds,Bully,Being Kidnapped,Criminal,Terrorist,Cute,Animals,Cute Animals,Pony,Pranks,Chewing Gums,,Indian Food,Unhuman Species(except Bonnie, Sophie the Otter, and yummy even yummy's friends and family),Demons,Alien,Zombie,Child Abuse,Being Bullied,Basketball,Soccer,Shrek the 4D,Madagascar,Play Maze,Fun Ranch,Resort World Genie Theme Park,School Fight,Family Dinner,Family Going,Mario,Family Trip,His Classmate or Other People Blaming Him and Telling Him to Teacher or Other Person,Troublemakers,Rated PG Movie,Kitty,Troll,Making Fake VHS Opening,Fake VHS Opening Fans,School Haircut,Smoking,Calling Him Virus or Anything Bad,Stealing Arts in Devianrtart,NopeComedian,Naria,Punk Hair,Hair Dye,Being Punish by His Parents,Being Suspended from School,Make Up Class(A.k.a Saturday Class),Lady gaga,Justin Bieber,Miley Cyrus,Porn Video,Porngraphinc,Earthquake,Typhoon,Gays,Vice Ganda,Smurf,Adam Jennie Chrisitan Center,Bringing His Parent to School,Pork,Janet Napoles,Scammer,Art Theft,Hacker,Spammer,Trolls,Anonymous,Spicy Food,Bad User,Curse Words,Far Place,Kidnappear,Corrupt Governemnt,Education Video Games,Nursery Rhymes Song,Entrance Exam,Make Up,Nail polish,Academic School,Doctor School,Summer School,School year for June to March,School Bus,Special School,School Uniform,Being Blocked and Being Suspended in Devaitnart,Facebook,Roblox,Google,Goanimate,Youtube,Twitter and Tumblr,Naked Girls,Dogs,Cats,Having Reading with His Papa,Cat-Human and Other Animal Human,Humanoid,Child Abuse,Spanking,Sexual Abuse,Cybercrime,Cyberbully,Community Service,North Korea,Kim Jong,Vinegar,Ketchup,Dirty,His Laptop and Ipad Being Consficated,Gambling,Christian Song,Being a Bad Boy,Being a Bad user,Chrisitan School,Hell,Anti Social,Anti Christ,Demons,K-12,Difficult Exam,MNLF,ISIS,Education in Academic School,Geronimo Stilton,Arthur,Pendleton Ward,Stick Drawings,Special Children,Calling his Parent,Church,School Works,Lorax,Penny and Mitch,Selena Gomez,NopeComedian,Memy9909,Gothic,Non Sider,Allergy Food Like Chicken,Egg,Pork,Seafood(Except Fish),Dust,Heat of the Sun and More,Dress Code,Family Vacation,Family Trip,Having Fun with His Family,Dr Seuss, and College. Category:Good Users Category:Teenagers Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Human Category:Humanoid Hunter killer Category:Awesome Users Category:Awesome Characters Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Male Characters Category:Jaeger Pilots Category:SuperJail fan Category:Heroes Category:Actor Category:College Dropout of Resistance Category:Anti Villains Category:Pacific Rim Fan Category:Goanimate Navy Category:Anti Troublemakers Agency Category:Troublemaker Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Soldier Category:Armored Soldier Category:Super Soldier Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Robotic Armor Category:Armor Suit Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Drummer Category:Lego Fan Category:Transformers Fan Category:Unhuman Species hunters Category:Allies with Good Users Category:JaegersYes KaijiusNo allies Category:Anti PDAF Category:Allies with some good users Category:Sergeants Category:Family Guy Fans Category:Users with ultimate weaponry Category:Warriors Category:The Best Users Category:Kings Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Protagonists Category:Secret Agent Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Superheroes Category:NEST Member Category:ESF Agents Category:ESF Member Category:NEST Category:Humans Category:Tigrus879's Allies Category:SAS Allies Category:NEST Allies Category:UTTP enemies Category:Space Dandy Fan Category:Attack on Titan Fan Category:Gi Joe Fan Category:Disney XD Fan Category:Adult Swim Fan Category:Anime Fan Category:Anime Fans Category:GoAnimators Category:Good Characters Category:1997 Births Category:People who respects opinions Category:Respectful Users Category:Helpful Users Category:Baxter fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Exo-Suit Category:Popular Users Category:Handsome Characters Category:Defenders Category:Asian Users Category:December births Category:User who have guns Category:FuturamaYes VeggieTalesNo's Allies Category:Characters voiced by Steven Category:Characters voiced by Young GuyCategory:Living people Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Action Team Force members Category:Enemies of Grand Chase Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Konnichiku's allies